ｄｒａｂｂｌｅｓ
by Aisato Momoka Yurie
Summary: Cap 2: Pyon, pyon ¡Nashi!/ Pyon, Pyon, Pyon/ ¿Qué te pasa Nashi?/ ¡Pyon, Pyon!/ ¡Natsuu! ¡Perdimos a Nashi!/ Pyon, Pyon/ Creo que dejarla con ella la dejo así… -Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza-/ ¡Drabbles!
1. Chapter 1

_**Conjuntos de Drabbles o Oneshots**_

**Fairy Tail no me pertenece**

**Drabble: ¿Qué paso en Tártaros? (****De ¡Fairy Questions!)**

Rating: K

Género: Humor****

**Resumen: Después de la pregunta de una reviewer que dijo: ¿Violarías a Silver de Tártaros si Gray te dijera que solo así aceptaría tu amor? ¡Aquí vamos!**

¡Allá voy Gray-sama! –Dijo Juvia mientras se iba corriendo para ir a Tártaros-

¡Juvia! ¡Espera!

¿Si Gray-sama?

¡ERA UNA PREGUNTA MALDITA SEA! ¡NUNCA DIJE QUE ACEPTARIA TUS SENTIMIENTOS SI VIOLARIAS A SILVER DE TÁRTAROS! ¿Qué estúpido diría eso?

S-Significa que Gray-sama no ama a Juvia… ¡Gray-sama no ama a Juvia!

¡Eso no significa que no te quiera!

¿Eh? –Dijeron Lucy, Natsu, Happy, Mirajane, Laxus, Gajeel, Levy, Droy, y Jet que estaban escondidos-

Gray acepto sus sentimientos –Dijo Lucy-

¿Eso significa? ¿G-Gray-sama? ¿Gray-sama acepta los sentimientos de Juvia? Y que serán novios, y que se casaran, y que tendrán como 20 hijos…

¡E-Eso no fue lo que quise decir!

¡Se guuuugssstan mutuamente!

¡¿Happy?!

¡Aye! ¡Qué buena declaración Gray!

¡¿EH?!

**~Fin~**

¡Que asco de final! xD, bueno este es un Drabble para que sepan que paso cuando Juvia se quiso ir a Tártaros y para los que no saben de que hablo, es de ¡Fairy Questions! La pregunta, para los que desean pasen por el fic y pregunten xD

By: n3n/Tsuki-chan\n3n *¡Aqui etta Tsuki-chan! \(nwn)/* / -/-/Tobiume\-/- *¡Aqui etta Tobiume-tan! (-/-)7* *¡Aqui no etta Tsuki-chan (/w\) ni Tobiume-tan (/o\)!


	2. Capitulo 2

**¡Aquí vengo con otro capítulo!**

Fairy Tail no me pertenece

**Drabble: Pyon, Pyon~ ¡Nashi!**

**Rated: K+**

Summary: Pyon~, Pyon~, Pyon~/ ¿Qué te pasa Nashi? / ¡Pyon~, Pyon~! / ¡Natsuu~! ¡Perdimos a Nashi!/ Pyon~, Pyon~ / Creo que dejarla con ella la dejo así… -Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza-/ No fue una buena elección dejarla con ella… (Va aparecer una personaje de Bleach, Parodia xD)

Era una mañana común en Fairy Tail...o eso parecía hasta que 'eso' pasó…

¡Nashi! ¡¿Han visto a Nashi?! –Pregunto Lucy-

Creo que la hemos visto con Chappy…

¡Uff! Por lo menos esta con Chappy…seguro que la cuidara bien…

¡Lucy-sama! ¡Rukia-sama! ¡Pyon Pyon! ¡Natsu-sama! –Grito Chappy apareciendo detrás de la barra-

¡Chappy! Rukia y "Pyon Pyon" se fueron a un trabajo. Aunque no se llama Pyon pyon…se llama Ichigo…–Susurro con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime-

¿Nashi? ¡Ah sí! Estando conmigo le enseñe muchas cosas –Dijo con un brillo en los ojos orgullosa-

Buenos días Nashi, ¿Cómo te fue con Chappy?

Pyon, Pyon, pyon~…¡Pyon~!

¿Nashi…?

¡Pyon~, Pyon~, Pyon~!

¡¿Nashi?! –Pregunto Natsu- ¿Qué te pasa Nashi?

Pyon~, Pyon~, Pyon~…

¡Natsuu! –Gritó Happy- ¡Perdimos a Nashi!

Pyon…Pyon… -Dijo Nashi con un aura deprimente-

Creo que dejarla con ella la dejo así –Dijo Lucy con una gotita en la cabeza estilo anime-

No fue buena elección dejarla con ella –Dijo Natsu-

¡Pyon! –Dijo Nashi asintiendo con la cabeza-

Los compadezco… -Dijo Erza-

¡PYON~ PYON~! –Grito Nashi a todo pulmón tirándose al suelo con un aura deprimente-

Pobre Nashi... –Lucy estaba ahí mirando a su hija llorando-

¡Todo gracias a mí! –Dijo Chappy orgullosa-

P-Pyon… -Nashi seguía llorando hasta que escucho lo que dijo Chappy- ¡PYON! –Grito señalándola- ¡Pyon! –Dijo mientras la rodeaba un aura aterradora y se ponía a perseguir a Chappy mientras repetía:- ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon! ¡Pyon!

¡Noo! ¡Ten piedad Nashi! –Dijo Chappy llorando- Rukia-sama…¿Qué debería hacer en este momento? –Dijo Chappy toda herida por los golpes de Nashi quien todavía decía Pyon, Chappy estaba en el suelo mirando al cielo imaginando la cara de Rukia como si fuera un Dios- Rukia-sama… -Dijo mientras se caía por completo y se le salía el alma por su boca-

¡Pyon! –Dijo Nashi orgullosa-

¿Cómo volvemos a la normalidad a Nashi Luce? –Pregunto Natsu-

No se…Pobre de mi hija…tendrá que vivir así para siempre –Dijo Lucy-

¡PYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! –Grito Nashi al cielo con lágrimas en los ojos como si estuviera diciendo: ¡No!-

**~Fin intento de Drabble~**

Como verán, esto fue parodia C: Aparecieron tres personajes de Bleach: Chappy, Ichigo y Rukia. A Ichigo y Rukia los mencione nomas, pero algo es algo xD. Nashi aquí apareció como la hija de Natsu y Lucy :'D ¡Nos vemos en el próximo Drabble o intento de Drabble!

****


End file.
